


so shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, and sleep

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Canon Divergence - The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned The Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: au-ish where hazel made two fake vials of the physician's cure per jason's request





	so shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> [so shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, and sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSAoJJzVXYY)

wind rushed through jason’s clothes as it always did but this time the impending guilt or perhaps the atmospheric pressure rising exponentially weighed against his chest to where he couldn’t breath. all he could smell was smoke. his body hummed with energy, and uncontrollable urge to run and defend, for fight and flight. 

leo cursed loudly as they were thrust higher into the air. festus rumbled with discontent as he soared. maybe he felt it. maybe even the machine knew this was the end. gaea stirred in his claws.

“are you sure about this,” leo yelled at him, but it wasn’t a question as it were bold skeptisim and anxiety. 

“i’m not letting you risk your life for us.” jason yelled back againsst the howling wind. down below, a monster shrieks against exhausted demigods too young to understand the weight of their swords. “you said there’s no other way, right? then here i am.”

leo scoffed. “you’re stupid. you know what’s gonna happen, don’t you.  _ stupid _ .”

jason flashed his best convinving smile. “it was  _ your _ plan.”

leo is not conviced. he rolled his shoulders back and glanced down as if debating to throw jason off. he takes a breath.

“to storm or fire, leo.” jason’s hands tightened. he had been holding onto leo’s waist to avoid from falling, but they both knew jason would have never fell. and leo would never allow him to fall. “it’s always been me and you since the beginning.”

“and piper.” leo spat.

“and piper.”

leo began to laugh. he laughed and laughed and laughed and wouldn’t stop until his shoulders shook and his breath caught and his face turned away from jason as he cried. lightly, his fingers peeled jason’s until they slid together and jason squeezed and leo sighed. festus stopped in the air, hovering precariously over war. thousands of feet above and jason could still hear piper crying and screaming at them.

“she’s going to kill us.” leo murmured. “or one of us. i don’t know who’ll get the real cure.”

“to storm or fire,” jason said again. “i’m happy to die at your side if we’re gonna save the world.”

leo’s fingernail scratched the juncture between jason’s middle and ring finger. jason barely heard the familiar roar of romans. octavian declares something. he must’ve gotten what he wanted, the taste of power that the once-praetor jason could hardly remember yet all the same ran through his veins mixed with the hemoglobin of human blood. 

jason would miss octavian if it was him who died. he would miss a lot of people. piper. thalia. frank. nico. reyna. hedge. annabeth. hazel. percy. lupa. that’s it, isn’t it? jason didn’t have much, and even some of those names he barely knew a few weeks ago. 

he’d miss leo. whichever way this turned out, he would miss leo. “you’re my best friend. you know that, right?” jason said aloud.

“duh.” leo’s hands squeezed. he was practically vibrating with the same nervous energy, awaiting the inevitable. “you’re my best friend. and  _ piper’s _ my best friend. and your girlfriend.”

“she is.” jason agreed. “but it’s different between me and you and _me and her_.”

leo turned around. fully. he nearly fell off as he looked at jason. leo seemed exhausted. maybe worried. jason didn’t understand the other emotions that made leo’s eyebrows dip so much and why his eyes looked so sad or what caused him to look so pained. jason let go of his hands. “Jason.”

“Leo.”

leo was never good at eye contact. he was built with chaos and heated passion but right now he was still and solemn. his eyes held jason’s steadily. “you can’t do this to her.”

“she’ll understand.” jason assured him. she would have to. piper had spent the past few months trying to understand what being demigod was. she would understand out of everyone. 

“ _ you _ don’t understand.” leo said. “you can’t do this to her. she needs you.  _ they _ need you.”

“you need me.” 

“ _ jason _ .” leo winced. “seriously-”

“i need you.” jason tried. he reached out but leo bent out of the way. something rushed into his ears. a loud whistling and screams. he felt hot. everything in his body, from each hair to cell was alive with electricity. “leo.”

“sorry, jason,” leo grinned at him but it was lackluster and weak. “you’re my best friend and we both know who’s more important. i can’t do that to everyone. love you, man. don’t take this personally.”

Then He Pushed Jason. jason yelled at leo as he dropped, when a giant ball of fire rushed past him, burning his clothes and hair off. gaea woke up and began to shriek. leo saluted with a wink at jason. he mouthed something. jason did not want to hear that while he dropped. 

he needed to hear leo say it. they’ll meet again, jason would make sure of it, so leo could say it to his face. and jason would respond probably. 

but it didn’t matter. because while jason fell through the sky, leo exploded in a ball of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> jason would try to be the hero to stop leo from dying, but ultimately, leo's stubbornness and lack of self-love/perservation would win out, making it the most unselfish move here. so in that sense, yeah the actual boo ending makes sense but rick didn't write it that way. 
> 
> (please give me some time to get everything in order, tumblr, other fics, and response to comments. thank you, have a good day :) )


End file.
